board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Babe Brawl
Babe Brawl (usually written as "BABE BRAWL") is a contest by Vlado which was born shortly after the introduction of polls to the GameFAQs message boards. It's similar to the Winning Streak contests, except the competitors are women. Every day, there's a match between the title holder and the challenger. Each of the two contestants on any given day gets three pictures (one face, two body shots). The contest is AWESOME for the board because, since once a chick loses, she can no longer be in, it exposes users to new chicks. Nominations The nomination system for Babe Brawl is interesting in that it's unlike any other nomination system seen thus far on the board. One nomination is enough to get a babe into the backlog, however, it's very important WHO nominated her. Depending on the number of pending nominations that person has, she's placed onto the list in a corresponding position. Thus, the more babes you have nominated that haven't been done yet, the further back your nomination will go. Stuffing Babe Brawl has been subject to vote stuffing multiple times. While Vlado allowed for easy stuffing for both sides initially, he decided to switch to a stricter policy after numerous complaints that came from the contest's most dedicated followers. Currently, voting trends are carefully examined and matches can be redone, or votes can be subtracted by Vlado when there's good enough suspicion of stuffing. In line with the policy switch, babes that have lost to stuffing in the past may be re-nominated, with a penalty of 1 nomination batch. Vlado keeps all the topics of the contest, so he can easily check if a girl has lost to stuffing or not. Longest streaks Everyone with 10 or more wins is listed here. # Vicki Li - 30 # Caylee Cowan - 25 # Oksana Neveselaya - 23 # Iga Wyrwal - 21 # Amouranth - 21 # Sierra Skye - 17 # Leanna Decker - 16 # Nina Dobrev - 15 # Carly Baker - 14 # Noelle Foley - 13 # Courtney Tailor - 12 # Kelly Brook - 11 # Amanda Cerny - 11 # Maria Doroshina - 10 # Ren Ishikawa - 10 # Pia Muehlenbeck - 10 # Olga Katysheva - 10 # Danielle Vedovelli - 10 # Bryana Holly - 10 # Salma Hayek - 10 The 2016 tournament To celebrate the amazing year 2016, and also since enough history had accummulated, Vlado organised a special BABE BRAWL tournament around Christmas 2016. The babes with the top 32 streaks were allowed in, with the tiebreaker being how early a girl featured in BABE BRAWL. Eventually, Courtney Tailor won the tournament, defeating then-current BABE BRAWL title holder Jessica Ashley in the final, after also besting the two girls with top streaks at the time - Iga Wyrwal in the quarterfinal, and Vicki Li in the semifinal. Here's the full tournament bracket: http://www.bracketmaker.com/tmenu.cfm?tid=465316. And here is a list of all the girls who managed to make it in, followed by the streak they achieved (the order corresponds to the tournament seedings, too): # Jessica Ashley - title holder at the time # Vicki Li - 30 # Iga Wyrwal - 21 # Nina Dobrev - 15 # Noelle Foley - 13 # Courtney Tailor - 12 # Kelly Brook - 11 # Maria Doroshina - 10 # Ren Ishikawa - 10 # Jessica Nigri - 9 # Jessica Alba - 9 # Sara Jean Underwood - 9 # Aja Dang - 9 # Katherine McNamara - 9 # Daniela Lanio - 8 # Allison Stokke - 7 # Nicci Pisarri - 7 # Sofia Vergara - 7 # Cica Zhou Wei Tong - 7 # Ashley Benson - 7 # Alison Brie - 6 # Laura Baduria - 6 # Hailey Leigh - 6 # Victoria Justice - 6 # Lauren Hanley - 6 # Charlotte McKinney - 6 # Liz Katz - 6 # Scarlett Johansson - 5 # Lyndsy Fonseca - 5 # Nemo Valkyrja - 5 # Lucy Pinder - 5 # Jennifer Lawrence - 5 Results Here are all the results of Babe Brawl since its conception, with the latest one on top. You can use this list to check if a babe you want to nominate has been in already. Sabrina Lynn d. Caylee Cowan Caylee Cowan d. IU Caylee Cowan d. Stephanie Custance Caylee Cowan d. Maren Morris Caylee Cowan d. Freya Mavor Caylee Cowan d. Hyuna Caylee Cowan d. Peyton List Caylee Cowan d. Becca Brown Caylee Cowan d. Emily Something Caylee Cowan d. Natalya Krasavina Caylee Cowan d. Kaleena Marie Caylee Cowan d. Cassie Caylee Cowan d. Amber McCrackin Caylee Cowan d. Maria Sharapova Caylee Cowan d. Kay Bear Caylee Cowan d. Belle Delphine Caylee Cowan d. Goth Foxx Caylee Cowan d. Megan Fox Caylee Cowan d. Meggii Cosplay Caylee Cowan d. Riki 'Riddle' Lecotey Caylee Cowan d. Christine McGuinness Caylee Cowan d. Autumn Reeser Caylee Cowan d. Alicia Atout Caylee Cowan d. Jessie Paege Caylee Cowan d. Alyson Tabbitha Caylee Cowan d. Emma Kotos Emma Kotos d. Sarah Roberts Emma Kotos d. Autumn Rheyn Emma Kotos d. Riae Emma Kotos d. Carly Rae Jepsen Emma Kotos d. Amy Wilder Emma Kotos d. Holly Earl Emma Kotos d. Siobhan Graves Emma Kotos d. Kelleth Cuthbert Emma Kotos d. Giovanna Roque Emma Kotos d. Christina Applegate Emma Kotos d. Emma Glover Emma Kotos d. Anya Ichios Emma Kotos d. Nikki Murciano Emma Kotos d. Mary Elizabeth Winstead Mary Elizabeth Winstead d. Haifa Wehbe Haifa Wehbe d. Ena Friedrich Ena Friedrich d. Kate Winslet Ena Friedrich d. Liya Silver Liya Silver d. Salma Hayek Salma Hayek d. Dalin Cosplay Salma Hayek d. Lana Rain Salma Hayek d. Katarina Waters Salma Hayek d. MacKenzie Bezos Salma Hayek d. Angelina Love Salma Hayek d. JoJo Salma Hayek d. Cheerleader Melissa Salma Hayek d. Naomi Wu Salma Hayek d. Cosplay Butterfly Salma Hayek d. Madison Kate Madison Kate d. Lady Zero Madison Kate d. Velvet Sky Madison Kate d. Rolyatistaylor Rolyatistaylor d. Amouranth Amouranth d. Taylor Momsen Amouranth d. Cristina Scabbia Amouranth d. Emiru Amouranth d. Jessica Kingham Amouranth d. Simone Simons Amouranth d. Tenille Dashwood Amouranth d. Emma Stone Amouranth d. Margarita Levieva Amouranth d. Liv Tyler Amouranth d. Rosario Dawson Amouranth d. Susie Abromeit Amouranth d. Elizabeth Hurley Amouranth d. Elin Grindemyr Amouranth d. Andrea Londo Amouranth d. Adriana Lima Amouranth d. Violett Beane Amouranth d. Gina Carano Amouranth d. Michelle Mylett Amouranth d. Jenni Lee Amouranth d. Jade Grobler Amouranth d. Paige VanZant Paige VanZant d. Kathy Ireland Kathy Ireland d. Cass Martin Cass Martin d. Linoy Sror Linoy Sror d. Natalia Andreeva Natalia Andreeva d. Jennifer Lopez Natalia Andreeva d. Amber Lee Ettinger Natalia Andreeva d. Kiko Mizuhara Natalia Andreeva d. Dena Marie Rock Natalia Andreeva d. Hania the Shewolf Natalia Andreeva d. Taylor Swift Taylor Swift d. Megan Frey Megan Frey d. Hannah Cranston Megan Frey d. Bakhar Nabieva Megan Frey d. Kim Kardashian Megan Frey d. Kirstjen Nielsen Megan Frey d. Shantel VanSanten Megan Frey d. Kim Horcher Megan Frey d. Taryne Mowatt Megan Frey d. Camilla Hasselgård Camilla Hasselgård d. Rachael Leigh Cook Rachael Leigh Cook d. Mia Yim Rachael Leigh Cook d. Lindsey Morgan Lindsey Morgan d. Heba Ali Lindsey Morgan d. Allison Mack Lindsey Morgan d. Dajana Gudic Dajana Gudic d. Gala Nikolic Dajana Gudic d. Rachel Cook Rachel Cook d. Erin Sanderson Rachel Cook d. Marie Avgeropoulos Rachel Cook d. Bryana Holly Bryana Holly d. Erin Armstrong Bryana Holly d. Giada Robin Bryana Holly d. Eliza Taylor Bryana Holly d. Mandee Sim Bryana Holly d. Thaila Ayala Bryana Holly d. Tiffany Trump Bryana Holly d. Samantha Ravndahl Bryana Holly d. Lara Lunardi Bryana Holly d. Libby Vincek Bryana Holly d. Danielle Vedovelli Danielle Vedovelli d. Taylor Hill Danielle Vedovelli d. Erin Sanders Danielle Vedovelli d. Nicole Mejia Danielle Vedovelli d. Frederikke Lykke Lindh Danielle Vedovelli d. Izabel Goulart Danielle Vedovelli d. Jessica Chobot Danielle Vedovelli d. Martha Hunt Danielle Vedovelli d. Gabriela Castrovinci Danielle Vedovelli d. Sophie Rose Danielle Vedovelli d. Kayla Simmons Kayla Simmons d. Katarina Pudar Katarina Pudar d. Stella Maxwell Katarina Pudar d. Agnes Pimentel Katarina Pudar d. Seolhyun Katarina Pudar d. Elsa Jean Katarina Pudar d. Ana Kasparian Katarina Pudar d. Abby Dowse Katarina Pudar d. Celine Farach Celine Farach d. Giorgia Piscina Celine Farach d. Romee Strijd Celine Farach d. Keilah Kang Celine Farach d. Elia Coutté Celine Farach d. Paris Dylan Celine Farach d. Claudia Przystal Celine Farach d. Bridget Malcolm Celine Farach d. Maddie Damboise Maddie Damboise d. Taryn Terrell Maddie Damboise d. Danielle Panabaker Maddie Damboise d. Lana Zakocela Maddie Damboise d. Alexa Pearl Alexa Pearl d. Ellen Wong Alexa Pearl d. Madison Deck Alexa Pearl d. Hailey Clauson Alexa Pearl d. Shannon Ihrke Alexa Pearl d. Carly Baker Carly Baker d. Rebecca Ferratti Carly Baker d. Zelina Vega Carly Baker d. Mia Sand Carly Baker d. Jojo Offerman Carly Baker d. Yovanna Ventura Carly Baker d. Paula Labaredas Carly Baker d. Emily Rinaudo Carly Baker d. Stacy Martin Carly Baker d. Rinnie Riot Carly Baker d. Juliana Harkavy Carly Baker d. Kristy Swanson Carly Baker d. Imogen Poots Carly Baker d. Melissa Santos Carly Baker d. Oksana Neveselaya Oksana Neveselaya d. Yuzu Pyon Oksana Neveselaya d. Mizzi Mie Oksana Neveselaya d. Amanda Tutschek Oksana Neveselaya d. LeeAnna Vamp Oksana Neveselaya d. Madii P Oksana Neveselaya d. Sammie Daniels Oksana Neveselaya d. Alica Schmidt Oksana Neveselaya d. Gugu Mbatha-Raw Oksana Neveselaya d. Amelia Vega Oksana Neveselaya d. Beth Lily Oksana Neveselaya d. Meredith Mickelson Oksana Neveselaya d. Amelia Rose Blaire Oksana Neveselaya d. Alisa Tarasenko Oksana Neveselaya d. Lauren Pisciotta Oksana Neveselaya d. Julie Gonzalo Oksana Neveselaya d. Ana de Armas Oksana Neveselaya d. Kyra Keli Oksana Neveselaya d. Georgia Heath Oksana Neveselaya d. Maia Mitchell Oksana Neveselaya d. Weronika Bielik Oksana Neveselaya d. Madison Gordon Oksana Neveselaya d. Olesya Rulin Oksana Neveselaya d. Sophie Mudd Sophie Mudd d. Sophi Knight Sophie Mudd d. Amanda Cerny Amanda Cerny d. Zoe Saldana Amanda Cerny d. Tenleid Amanda Cerny d. Georgia Ellenwood Amanda Cerny d. Janna Breslin Amanda Cerny d. Yaya DaCosta Amanda Cerny d. Caity Lotz Amanda Cerny d. Jessica Davies Amanda Cerny d. Charlize Theron Amanda Cerny d. Maitland Ward Amanda Cerny d. Tyra Banks Amanda Cerny d. Elizabeth Turner Elizabeth Turner d. Eiza Gonzalez Eiza Gonzalez d. Karolina Kowalkiewicz Eiza Gonzalez d. Marine Vacth Eiza Gonzalez d. Skin Diamond Eiza Gonzalez d. Natasha Sen-Fizdale Natasha Sen-Fizdale d. Maria Menounos Natasha Sen-Fizdale d. Caroline Buchanan Natasha Sen-Fizdale d. Felisja Piana Natasha Sen-Fizdale d. Queen Latifah Natasha Sen-Fizdale d. Esmeralda Roxana Esmeralda Roxana d. Gabrielle Garcia Esmeralda Roxana d. Rebecca Holly Esmeralda Roxana d. Selda Ekiz Esmeralda Roxana d. Bella Thorne Esmeralda Roxana d. Misty Stone Esmeralda Roxana d. Brittanya Razavi Esmeralda Roxana d. Sierra Skye Sierra Skye d. Camille Leblanc-Bazinet Sierra Skye d. Viktoria Varga Sierra Skye d. Lacey Duvalle Sierra Skye d. Rose Bertram Sierra Skye d. Kayla Rae Reid Sierra Skye d. Marina Orlova Sierra Skye d. Kerry Washington Sierra Skye d. Cláudia Alende Sierra Skye d. Molly Qerim Sierra Skye d. Paige Spiranac Sierra Skye d. Jaclyn Swedberg Sierra Skye d. Abby Huntsman Sierra Skye d. Kelly Rowland Sierra Skye d. Josephine Skriver Sierra Skye d. Magdalena Frackowiak Sierra Skye d. Molly Ephraim Sierra Skye d. Jenna Jenovich Jenna Jenovich d. Miesha Tate Jenna Jenovich d. Jada Pinkett Smith Jenna Jenovich d. Rosie Mac Jenna Jenovich d. Claire Abbott Claire Abbott d. Kate Hudson Claire Abbott d. Tatiana Kotova Tatiana Kotova d. Aly Raisman Tatiana Kotova d. Angie Varona Angie Varona d. Halle Berry Angie Varona d. Devin Brugman Angie Varona d. Erin Andrews Angie Varona d. Olga Katysheva Olga Katysheva d. Gabrielle Union Olga Katysheva d. Caroline Vreeland Olga Katysheva d. Brie Larson Olga Katysheva d. Sarah McDaniel Olga Katysheva d. Natasha Barnard Olga Katysheva d. Crystal Cox Olga Katysheva d. Abigail Ratchford Olga Katysheva d. Julia Saner Olga Katysheva d. Nicola Benedetti Olga Katysheva d. Pia Muehlenbeck Pia Muehlenbeck d. Erika Fong Pia Muehlenbeck d. Ciara Pia Muehlenbeck d. Valeria Orsini Pia Muehlenbeck d. Stephanie McMahon Pia Muehlenbeck d. Anna Molli Pia Muehlenbeck d. Mini Andén Pia Muehlenbeck d. Nathalie Emmanuel Pia Muehlenbeck d. Lily Labeau Pia Muehlenbeck d. Kelley O'Hara Pia Muehlenbeck d. Brittany Anne Pirtle Brittany Anne Pirtle d. Candace Smith Candace Smith d. Alice Eve Alice Eve d. Ana Cheri Ana Cheri d. Cat Zingano Ana Cheri d. Peyton Royce Ana Cheri d. Julia Kelly Julia Kelly d. Byndo Gehk Julia Kelly d. Maxine Hupy Julia Kelly d. Renee Young Julia Kelly d. Leanna Decker Leanna Decker d. Whitney Toyloy Leanna Decker d. Billie Kay Leanna Decker d. Ciara Hanna Leanna Decker d. Auburn Leanna Decker d. Nikki Sims Leanna Decker d. Maggie Siff Leanna Decker d. Whitney Johns Leanna Decker d. Lzzy Hale Leanna Decker d. Natalia Siwiec Leanna Decker d. Victoria Nguyen Leanna Decker d. Alexis Texas Leanna Decker d. Christina Masterson Leanna Decker d. Natasha Dominguez Leanna Decker d. Ashanti Leanna Decker d. Denise Fagerberg Leanna Decker d. Tianna Gregory Tianna Gregory d. Doris Yeh Tianna Gregory d. Abella Anderson Tianna Gregory d. Camille Hyde Tianna Gregory d. Elizabeth Marxs Elizabeth Marxs d. Anya Ivy Elizabeth Marxs d. Emelie Ekström Elizabeth Marxs d. Jessica Ashley Jessica Ashley d. Heather Graham Jessica Ashley d. Lexy Panterra Jessica Ashley d. Daniela Lanio Daniela Lanio d. Aisha Tyler Daniela Lanio d. Halle Diez Daniela Lanio d. Mia Khalifa Daniela Lanio d. Melinda Shankar Daniela Lanio d. Asuka Daniela Lanio d. Scarlett Leithold Daniela Lanio d. Zoe Robins Daniela Lanio d. Nekane Nekane d. Tiara Harris Nekane d. Irene Nell Irene Nell d. Laverne Cox Irene Nell d. Sommer Ray Irene Nell d. Riley Reid Irene Nell d. Enji Night Irene Nell d. Neta Alchimister Neta Alchimister d. Ivana Baquero Neta Alchimister d. Emilie Voe Nereng Emilie Von Nereng d. Ashley Cormier Emilie Von Nereng d. Liv Morgan Emilie Von Nereng d. Anastasia Kvitko Anastasia Kvitko d. Poppy Drayton Anastasia Kvitko d. Demi Rose Mawby Demi Rose Mawby d. Gloria Velez Demi Rose Mawby d. Sara Luvv Demi Rose Mawby d. Kristina Basham Demi Rose Mawby d. Maria Thayer Demi Rose Mawby d. Alexis Ren Alexis Ren d. Jasmine Byrne Alexis Ren d. Emily Skye Alexis Ren d. Claire Blackwelder Alexis Ren d. Kelly Hu Alexis Ren d. Ren Ishikawa Ren Ishikawa d. Makenzie Leigh Ren Ishikawa d. Katarzyna Napiórkowska Ren Ishikawa d. Riki "Riddle" Lecotey Ren Ishikawa d. Giulia Salemi Ren Ishikawa d. Ariel Winter Ren Ishikawa d. Josett Latrice Ren Ishikawa d. Victoria Cartagena Ren Ishikawa d. Francesca Dani Ren Ishikawa d. Birgitte Hjørt Sorensen Ren Ishikawa d. Liz Katz Liz Katz d. Terann Hilow Liz Katz d. Ximena Navarrete Liz Katz d. Melania Trump Liz Katz d. Diane Guerrero Liz Katz d. Samaire Armstrong Liz Katz d. Noelle Foley Noelle Foley d. Adelaide Kane Noelle Foley d. Julianne Klaren Noelle Foley d. Lily Collins Noelle Foley d. Carrie Wiita Noelle Foley d. Crystal Graziano Noelle Foley d. Daniela Lopez Osorio Noelle Foley d. Melanie Sykes Noelle Foley d. Alexa Bliss Noelle Foley d. Fan Ling Noelle Foley d. Madison McLaughlin Noelle Foley d. Yaya Han Noelle Foley d. Allie DeBerry Noelle Foley d. Cathy Kelley Cathy Kelley d. Eugenie Bouchard Cathy Kelley d. Ashley Benson Ashley Benson d. Rose McIver Ashley Benson d. Eva Andressa Ashley Benson d. Whoopi Goldberg Ashley Benson d. Maci Bookout Ashley Benson d. Ruby Rocket Ashley Benson d. Jamie Fraiche Ashley Benson d. Alodia Gosiengfiao Alodia Gosiengfiao d. Michelle Dockery Alodia Gosiengfiao d. Katherine McNamara Katherine McNamara d. Niki Skyler Katherine McNamara d. Iskra Lawrence Katherine McNamara d. Josephine Georgiou Katherine McNamara d. Paulina Gretzky Katherine McNamara d. Camille Balsamo Katherine McNamara d. Veda Scott Katherine McNamara d. Chelsie Aryn Katherine McNamara d. Gigi Hadid Katherine McNamara d. Christine Donlon Christine Donlon d. Lana Lana d. Priyanka Chopra Priyanka Chopra d. Sky Ferreira Priyanka Chopra d. Mickie James Mickie James d. Bianca Ghezzi Bianca Ghezzi d. Eden Rhodes Eden Rhodes d. Lizzie Brochere Eden Rhodes d. Yesica Toscanini Yesica Toscanini d. Ashley Martelle Yesica Toscanini d. Scarlett Bordeaux Scarlett Bordeaux d. Olivia Taylor Dudley Scarlett Bordeaux d. Eva Lovia Scarlett Bordeaux d. Kay Pike Scarlett Bordeaux d. Emme Rylan Scarlett Bordeaux d. Doutzen Kroes Doutzen Kroes d. Yanet Garcia Yanet Garcia d. Barbara Palvin Yanet Garcia d. Vicki Li Vicki Li d. SoCal Val Vicki Li d. Erica Leerhsen Vicki Li d. Barbie Blank Vicki Li d. Mette Lindberg Vicki Li d. Lacey Von Erich Vicki Li d. Alexandra Krosney Vicki Li d. Jhené Aiko Vicki Li d. Stacey Poole Vicki Li d. Joselyn Cano Vicki Li d. Megan McKenna Vicki Li d. Sara Fletcher Vicki Li d. Elle Varner Vicki Li d. Laia Grassi Vicki Li d. Lexi Belle Vicki Li d. Kay Panabaker Vicki Li d. Lydia Bright Vicki Li d. Janelle Monáe Vicki Li d. Mayte Carranco Vicki Li d. Darya Klishina Vicki Li d. Margaret Clunie Vicki Li d. Tinashe Vicki Li d. Lindsey Pelas Vicki Li d. Viki Odintcova Vicki Li d. Myleene Klass Vicki Li d. Steffy Argelich Vicki Li d. Julianna Margulies Vicki Li d. Damaris Lopez Vicki Li d. Emma Vicki Li d. Ai Otsuka Vicki Li d. Maria Doroshina Maria Doroshina d. Hannah Stocking Maria Doroshina d. Isobel Pooley Maria Doroshina d. Anna Semenovich Maria Doroshina d. Jessica Cediel Maria Doroshina d. Diana Melison Maria Doroshina d. Kumi Koda Maria Doroshina d. Becky Lynch Maria Doroshina d. Sierra Sinn Maria Doroshina d. Gemma Chan Maria Doroshina d. Polly Parsons Polly Parsons d. Maimi Yajima Polly Parsons d. Kitty Nguyen Polly Parsons d. Jen Selter Polly Parsons d. Sasha Banks Sasha Banks d. Rikki Six Sasha Banks d. Hannah Ferguson Hannah Ferguson d. Zoey Kush Hannah Ferguson d. Dillion Harper Hannah Ferguson d. Elaine Alden Hannah Ferguson d. Lucy Collett Hannah Ferguson d. Lynn Chu Lynn Chu d. Courtney Tailor Courtney Tailor d. Elena Romanova Courtney Tailor d. Mikie Hara Courtney Tailor d. Vera Eremeychuk Courtney Tailor d. Stoya Courtney Tailor d. J. K. Rowling Courtney Tailor d. Erin Heatherton Courtney Tailor d. Ruby Rose Courtney Tailor d. Courtney Shoemaker Courtney Tailor d. Amanda Saccomanno Courtney Tailor d. Tatiana Maslany Courtney Tailor d. Sydney Leroux Courtney Tailor d. Hannah Davis Hannah Davis d. Ewa Sonnet Hannah Davis d. Elly Tran Ha Elly Tran Ha d. Nadine Velazquez Elly Tran Ha d. Ismini Dafopoulou Elly Tran Ha d. Sabrina Xunuo Sabrina Xunuo d. Rosa Acosta Sabrina Xunuo d. Katrina Law Katrina Law d. Hannah Reid Katrina Law d. Iga Wyrwal Iga Wyrwal d. Jordan Carver Iga Wyrwal d. Jessica Grace Smith Iga Wyrwal d. Rachel Reynolds Iga Wyrwal d. Bianca Haase Iga Wyrwal d. Pure Dee Iga Wyrwal d. Emma Mae Iga Wyrwal d. Rachel Sterling Iga Wyrwal d. Luvian Lee Iga Wyrwal d. Laura Surrich Iga Wyrwal d. Katie Price Iga Wyrwal d. Monika Pietrasinska Iga Wyrwal d. Natalia Nevin Iga Wyrwal d. Chanel Christine Iga Wyrwal d. Simone Holtznagel Iga Wyrwal d. Margot Robbie Iga Wyrwal d. Rosie Huntington-Whiteley Iga Wyrwal d. Maria Kanellis Iga Wyrwal d. Nikki Cox Iga Wyrwal d. Risa Yoshiki Iga Wyrwal d. Madison Paige Iga Wyrwal d. Charlotte McKinney Charlotte McKinney d. Audrey Allen Charlotte McKinney d. Mila G Charlotte McKinney d. Nina Senicar Charlotte McKinney d. Anna Faith Charlotte McKinney d. Rachel Burr Charlotte McKinney d. Charlotte Springer Charlotte Springer d. Anna Sbitnaya Charlotte Springer d. Kaystar Huynh Charlotte Springer d. Janina Gavankar Charlotte Springer d. Brooklyn Decker Brooklyn Decker d. Julia Zabolotnikova Brooklyn Decker d. Danielle Knudson Brooklyn Decker d. Shay Mitchell Brooklyn Decker d. Remy LaCroix Remy LaCroix d. Lesley-Ann Brandt Remy LaCroix d. Paige Butcher Paige Butcher d. Ashley Vee Ashley Vee d. Kyla Gray Kyla Gray d. Nicole Beharie Kyla Gray d. Casey Batchelor Casey Batchelor d. Ana Lucia Dominguez Ana Lucia Dominguez d. Alejandra Guilmant Alejandra Guilmant d. Ninel Conde Alejandra Guilmant d. Lauren Hanley Lauren Hanley d. Janel Parrish Lauren Hanley d. Emily Bett Rickards Lauren Hanley d. Donnah Pham Lauren Hanley d. Camilla Luddington Lauren Hanley d. Brenda Song Lauren Hanley d. Casey Connelly Casey Connelly d. Brody Dalle Casey Connelly d. Angelina Jolie Casey Connelly d. Mayra Suarez Mayra Suarez d. Nicola Peltz Mayra Suarez d. Carina Tyrell Mayra Suarez d. Sandra Echeverría Mayra Suarez d. Olivia Thirlby Olivia Thirlby d. Michelle Ramaglia Michelle Ramaglia d. Katharine McPhee Katharine McPhee d. Faye Wong Katharine McPhee d. Naomi Kyle Katharine McPhee d. Britani Knight Britani Knight d. Olympia Valance Olympia Valance d. Amanda Latona Olympia Valance d. Milla Jovovich Olympia Valance d. Nicole Fiorentino Olympia Valance d. Angie Layton Olympia Valance d. Daiane Macedo Daiane Macedo d. Paola Rey Paola Rey d. Lana Del Rey Lana Del Rey d. Carolina Tejera Lana Del Rey d. Zhang Ziyi Lana Del Rey d. Aja Dang Aja Dang d. Ronda Rousey Aja Dang d. Teresa Palmer Aja Dang d. Carine Felizardo Aja Dang d. Lisa Gormley Aja Dang d. Diane Macedo Aja Dang d. Stina Segerström Aja Dang d. Gaby Espino Aja Dang d. Aleida Núñez Aja Dang d. Carolina Ardohaín Carolina Ardohaín d. CJ Perry Carolina Ardohaín d. Meg Turney Meg Turney d. Julia Mei Julia Mei d. Barbara Dunkelman Julia Mei d. Kei Megumi Julia Mei d. Hannah Minx Julia Mei d. Parvati Shallow Julia Mei d. Melissa Debling Melissa Debling d. Elena Satine Elena Satine d. Kristen Bell Kristen Bell d. Jenna Rosenow Kristen Bell d. Elsa Benitez Kristen Bell d. Luisa Zissman Kristen Bell d. Helga Lovekaty Helga Lovekaty d. Sara Maldonado Helga Lovekaty d. Ann-Kathrin Brömmel Ann-Kathrin Brömmel d. Victoria Justice Victoria Justice d. Lindsey Stirling Victoria Justice d. Satu Tuomisto Victoria Justice d. Anna Prosser Victoria Justice d. Hitomi Tanaka Victoria Justice d. Mercedes Terrell Victoria Justice d. Melissa Fumero Melissa Fumero d. Kassandra Clementi Melissa Fumero d. Emily Ratajkowski Emily Ratajkowski d. Sabrina Maree Sabrina Maree d. Anna Sedokova Anna Sedokova d. Kim Acourt Anna Sedokova d. Lolo Jones Anna Sedokova d. Veronica Lavery Veronica Lavery d. Martina Garcia Veronica Lavery d. Jono Temple Veronica Lavery d. Anna Selezneva Veronica Lavery d. Phoebe Tonkin Veronica Lavery d. Sabine Jemeljanova Sabine Jemeljanova d. Monika Jakisic Sabine Jemeljanova d. Valentina Zelyaeva Sabine Jemeljanova d. Aimee Garcia Sabine Jemeljanova d. Symba Smith Sabine Jemeljanova d. Michelle Keegan Michelle Keegan d. Morena Baccarin Michelle Keegan d. Valerie "Bangs" Garcia Michelle Keegan d. Chloe Bennet Chloe Bennet d. Ana Claudia Talancón Chloe Bennet d. Sora Aoi Chloe Bennet d. Morgan Fairchild Chloe Bennet d. Hailey Leigh Hailey Leigh d. Meghan Hardin Hailey Leigh d. Xenia Deli Hailey Leigh d. Priya Young Hailey Leigh d. Maria Angelica Charrupi Hailey Leigh d. Natalia Vodianova Hailey Leigh d. Meghan Markle Meghan Markle d. Bridgette Wilson Meghan Markle d. Finola Hughes Meghan Markle d. Carly Craig Carly Craig d. Preeti Young Carly Craig d. Daniella Alonso Carly Craig d. Cherry Ann Kubota Carly Craig d. Crystal Driggers Crystal Driggers d. AnnaSophia Robb AnnaSophia Robb d. Tiiu Kuik AnnaSophia Robb d. Vida Guerra Vida Guerra d. Kaya Scodelario Vida Guerra d. Laura Baduria Laura Baduria d. Shannen Doherty Laura Baduria d. Svetlana Khodchenkova Laura Baduria d. Adrianne Palicki Laura Baduria d. Jimena Navarrete Laura Baduria d. Linda Le Laura Baduria d. Nadia Bjorlin Nadia Bjorlin d. Alyssa Miller Alyssa Miller d. Jillian Murray Alyssa Miller d. Brie Bella Alyssa Miller d. Paige Moss Alyssa Miller d. Jessica Biel Jessica Biel d. Aly Michalka Jessica Biel d. Nikki Bella Jessica Biel d. Robia LaMorte Jessica Biel d. Klodi Monsoon Klodi Monsoon d. Angel Parker Klodi Monsoon d. Cica Zhou Wei Tong Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Emily DiDonato Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Adrianne Curry Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Eva Longoria Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Viva Bianca Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Sarah Shahi Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Inés Sainz Cica Zhou Wei Tong d. Ashley Ann Vickers Ashley Ann Vickers d. Sarah Hyland Ashley Ann Vickers d. Nina Agdal Nina Agdal d. Emma Watson Emma Watson d. Julia Lee Emma Watson d. Amazon Eve Emma Watson d. Sofia Vergara Sofia Vergara d. Gal Gadot Sofia Vergara d. Elisabeth Rohm Sofia Vergara d. Winona Ryder Sofia Vergara d. Rosamund Pike Sofia Vergara d. Amy Acker Sofia Vergara d. Danielle Moinet Sofia Vergara d. Emma Caulfield Emma Caulfield d. Emanuela Postacchini Emanuela Postacchini d. Sara Jean Underwood Sara Jean Underwood d. Stephanie Rice Sara Jean Underwood d. Tsubasa Amami Sara Jean Underwood d. Melissa Soria Sara Jean Underwood d. Amanda Knox Sara Jean Underwood d. Claudia Romani Sara Jean Underwood d. Tehmeena Afzal Sara Jean Underwood d. Mercedes McNab Sara Jean Underwood d. Rhiannon Fish Sara Jean Underwood d. Alexandra Kimiko Clark Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Shakira Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Becki Newton Alexandra Kimiko Clark d. Nicci Pisarri Nicci Pisarri d. Hayley Atwell Nicci Pisarri d. Rachel McAdams Nicci Pisarri d. Malena Morgan Nicci Pisarri d. Nathalie Emmanuel Nicci Pisarri d. Katsia Damankova Nicci Pisarri d. Grey DeLisle Nicci Pisarri d. Taylor Vixen Taylor Vixen d. Michelle Rodriguez Taylor Vixen d. Denise Richards Taylor Vixen d. Tanit Phoenix Taylor Vixen d. Lacey von Erich Taylor Vixen d. Allison Williams Allison Williams d. Tanya Robinson Tanya Robinson d. Alyssa Milano Alyssa Milano d. Jewel Staite Alyssa Milano d. Gemma Arterton Gemma Arterton d. Monica Bellucci Gemma Arterton d. Jessica Alba Jessica Alba d. AJ Lee Jessica Alba d. Milana Vayntrub Jessica Alba d. Lauren Cohan Jessica Alba d. Nicola Charles Jessica Alba d. Ivanka Trump Jessica Alba d. Michelle Trachtenberg Jessica Alba d. Jessica-Jane Clement Jessica Alba d. Tara Strong Jessica Alba d. Sasha Jackson Sasha Jackson d. Genesis Rodriguez Genesis Rodriguez d. Shelley Hennig Genesis Rodriguez d. Lucy Pinder Genesis Rodriguez d. Alex Morgan Alex Morgan d. Emily Deschanel Alex Morgan d. Ivana Milicevic Alex Morgan d. Sarah Michelle Gellar Sarah Michelle Gellar d. Kat Dennings Sarah Michelle Gellar d. Christina Hendricks Christina Hendricks d. Mary-Kate Olsen Christina Hendricks d. Jennifer Lawrence Jennifer Lawrence d. Holly Peers Jennifer Lawrence d. Kara Monaco Jennifer Lawrence d. Felicia Day Jennifer Lawrence d. Maggie Grace Jennifer Lawrence d. Nicky Whelan Nicky Whelan d. Aubrey Plaza Nicky Whelan d. Stana Katic Stana Katic d. Francoise Boufhal Francoise Boufhal d. Jade Raymond Francoise Boufhal d. Zuleyka Rivera Francoise Boufhal d. Vica Kerekes Vica Kerekes d. Alexis Knapp Alexis Knapp d. Jesikah Maximus Alexis Knapp d. Katherine Webb Katherine Webb d. Cheryl Cole Katherine Webb d. Rachel Weisz Rachel Weisz d. Kate Mara Rachel Weisz d. Oona Chaplin Rachel Weisz d. Lucy Pinder Lucy Pinder d. Madison Rayne Lucy Pinder d. Denyse Tontz Lucy Pinder d. Melissa Baker Lucy Pinder d. Ashley Olsen Lucy Pinder d. Nemo Valkyrja Nemo Valkyrja d. Tanit Phoenix Nemo Valkyrja d. Concetta Kirschner Nemo Valkyrja d. Jenna-Louise Coleman Nemo Valkyrja d. Alina K. Nemo Valkyrja d. Eva Mendes Eva Mendes d. Jessica Chastain Eva Mendes d. Minka Kelly Minka Kelly d. Vijessna Ferkic Minka Kelly d. Chelsea Meissner Minka Kelly d. Maria Ozawa Maria Ozawa d. Emma Kuziara Emma Kuziara d. Chelsie Hightower Emma Kuziara d. Karen Gillan Karen Gillan d. Ariana Grande Karen Gillan d. Megyn Price Karen Gillan d. Kaitlin Doubleday Kaitlin Doubleday d. Lyndsy Fonseca Lyndsy Fonseca d. Alyson Hannigan Lyndsy Fonseca d. Malin Akerman Lyndsy Fonseca d. September Carrino Lyndsy Fonseca d. Kerry Washington Lyndsy Fonseca d. Nina Dobrev Nina Dobrev d. Keeley Hazell Nina Dobrev d. Anita Sarkeesian Nina Dobrev d. Galadriel Stineman Nina Dobrev d. Monika Lee Nina Dobrev d. Melissa Theuriau Nina Dobrev d. Hilary Duff Nina Dobrev d. Alizée Jacotey Nina Dobrev d. Ashley Greene Nina Dobrev d. Amanda Kimmel Nina Dobrev d. Robyn Alexandra Nina Dobrev d. Abbey Clancy Nina Dobrev d. Rachel Stevens Nina Dobrev d. Sarah Shahi Nina Dobrev d. Amy Lee Nina Dobrev d. Layla El Layla El d. Lacey Chabert Lacey Chabert d. Hayley Williams Lacey Chabert d. Lucy Hale Lacey Chabert d. Olivia Munn Lacey Chabert d. Louise Cliffe Louise Cliffe d. Kelly Andrews Louise Cliffe d. Jessica Nigri Jessica Nigri d. Penelope Cruz Jessica Nigri d. Bridget Regan Jessica Nigri d. Alexandra Daddario Jessica Nigri d. Emmanuelle Chriqui Jessica Nigri d. Katia Winter Jessica Nigri d. Hope Solo Jessica Nigri d. Callie Caliente Jessica Nigri d. Brooke Burke Jessica Nigri d. Bar Refaeli Bar Refaeli d. Olivia Wilde Bar Refaeli d. Emmy Rossum Bar Refaeli d. Elizabeth Gillies Bar Refaeli d. Britney Haynes Britney Haynes d. Stacey Dash Britney Haynes d. Francia Raisa Britney Haynes d. Chrissie Chau Britney Haynes d. Hayden Panettiere Hayden Panettiere d. Allison Stokke Allison Stokke d. Kelly Carlson Allison Stokke d. Michelle Jenneke Allison Stokke d. Tessa Fowler Allison Stokke d. Torrie Wilson Allison Stokke d. Kate Beckinsale Allison Stokke d. Isla Fisher Allison Stokke d. Arianny Celeste Arianny Celeste d. Michelle Branch Arianny Celeste d. Kate Upton Kate Upton d. Charisma Carpenter Charisma Carpenter d. Cali Marie Milton Charisma Carpenter d. Kaley Cuoco Charisma Carpenter d. Summer Glau Charisma Carpenter d. Elisha Cuthbert Elisha Cuthbert d. Katy Perry Elisha Cuthbert d. Nonami Takizawa Elisha Cuthbert d. Rosie Jones Elisha Cuthbert d. Melanie Iglesias Melanie Iglesias d. Brittney Palmer Brittney Palmer d. Kelly Brook Kelly Brook d. Avril Lavigne Kelly Brook d. Anna Kendrick Kelly Brook d. Miranda Kerr Kelly Brook d. Evangeline Lilly Kelly Brook d. Mariana Davalos Kelly Brook d. Dayana Mendoza Kelly Brook d. Beyonce Kelly Brook d. Alyson Court Kelly Brook d. Candice Swanepoel Kelly Brook d. Natalie Portman Kelly Brook d. Amber Heard Amber Heard d. Alessandra Ambrosio Amber Heard d. Mila Kunis Mila Kunis d. Emilia Clarke Mila Kunis d. Eliza Dushku Mila Kunis d. Nicki Minaj Mila Kunis d. Emma Watson Emma Watson d. Diane Kruger Diane Kruger d. Jennifer Love Hewitt Jennifer Love Hewitt d. Katrina Bowden Jennifer Love Hewitt d. Alison Brie Alison Brie d. Emily Blunt Alison Brie d. Catherine Bell Alison Brie d. Danica McKellar Alison Brie d. Emma O'Neil Alison Brie d. Leah Dizon Alison Brie d. Scarlett Johansson Scarlett Johansson d. Samara Weaving Scarlett Johansson d. Kate Booth Scarlett Johansson d. Camila Davalos Scarlett Johansson d. Gemma Atkinson Scarlett Johansson d. Yvonne Strahovski Yvonne Strahovski d. Stacy Keibler Stacy Keibler d. Misa Campo Category:User Projects